sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Sentient Life and The Quasar
= The Beta-Species = The Beta-Species is the second oldest sentient life form in the universe. (Oldest of course, being the Alpha-Specimen). Much like the Grox, they have become a race of cybernetic organisms. Unlike the Grox however, they truly lack any emotion, whereas the Grox possess the innate hostility against other species. This was a result of evolution, the Grox had to adapt in order to survive, and become heartless ruthless killers in order to defend themselves, for the survival of their species. They are hardened through eons of self-defense. The Beta-Species are not like this, they are truly emotionless, and every action they commit is almost as if genetically and physically programmed to do so. The primary goal of this, what could hardly be called an empire, race seems to be the preservation of all life in the interest of technological advancement. Every action they take is weighed by all the pros and cons, if the pros outweigh the cons, then the action is taken. No one in the universe has ever seemed to even come close to figuring out what it is exactly that this race is trying to accomplish. One theory is that they are collective of knowledge and biological diversity. Built for the sole purpose of gather information, as if they were a race attempting to complete the ultimate encyclopedia. The origin of this race is unknown, although many top researchers believe that there appearance began nearly 1.5 trillion (Earth) years ago, and came from wondrous anomaly of the massive Quasar, many distant galaxies away. Originally it was believed that this was the Alpha-Species, the prime sentient life-form from which all life in the universe originated. But in one specific encounter, they revealed that they were genetically and mechanically engineered by an ancient race, that this life form designed them and programmed them and every possible situation for all of eternity, exact and specific instructions. They revealed that their creators were the true Alpha-Specimen, but the purpose of their presence and actions, was never disclosed. = The Alpha-Species = The first sentient life-form ever to inhabit the universe. As they achieved space travel, they slowly began to realize, unlike every race after them, that they were truly alone. Without any reason for hostile intent, science became the center point for their entire race. After hundreds of billions of years of scientific advancement, they became enlightened as to the inner-workings of the universe. They discovered that reality, in all its forms, and all dimensions and universes, were held together by a principle that was solely based in its own existence. In other-words, reality itself, was a fallacy. Without sentient thought, without memory, without one's conceptual thought, reality meant nothing. And visa versa, without reality, no sentient thought can exist. All of existence was held together by a rule impossible to satisfy. They realized that this was a hole in existence, a tear in the very fabric of reality. If their race were to ever be wiped out, all of reality would be destroyed as if it had never existed. They located a physical location where this tear, this corrective opening in reality, had already begun. The Quasar, in its earliest stages of existence, had begun, and was growing exponentially. It would eventually consume the entire universe. The only way to keep reality intact was to keep sentient thought going on indefinitely. They realized that very few things lasted forever. They developed a machine race, that was programmed to innately preserve and spread intelligent life. They also spread trillions upon trillions of bacteria, engineered to be able to survive the most outrageous conditions, and re-activate when life conditions became present, across several planets. They then intentionally destroyed the planets, billions of them. With enough force to blow their fragments into distant galaxies. Their super-bacteria was now on comets and meteors hurtling towards every edge of the universe, bacteria engineered to be able to evolve faster than they had, in order to hasten the rate at which sentient life would evolve. They were fully aware that some of these projectiles could easily crash into their planets, but they were more than aware the consequences of nullifying all of reality. They considered it a necessary risk. The machine race was designed to spread, faster than they ever could, throughout the galaxy, and ensure these life processes continued. The Quasar grew quickly and consumed their entire race in gravitational conditions in which life could not thrive. In all other galaxies, contact was lost, and they entered a dark age that eventually made them prey to the life they chose to spread throughout the universe. Those consumed by the Quasar met their final end. The chances of an upon death mental reincarnation, the process in which upon death, one's mind instantaneously creates an alternate reality acting as an afterlife or reincarnation, were none due to warps and holes in reality. It is the Hindu belief that at the end of the reincarnation cycle, you stand before Brahman and reach Nirvana, the state of non-existence. This end would definitely live up to that belief. And so, the Alpha-Species came to an end. The Quasar continues to expand, the hole in reality is now that all life in the universe could not have existed if their entire race had never been. And yet, sentient life does exist, continuing the endless tear in reality. Category:Species